


A New Way To Win

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just once, makoto really wants to win okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru keeps beating at Makoto at video games, so Makoto tries to distract Haru in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way To Win

"I’m cold."

Makoto blinked as the characters on the screen came to a halt and a large _PAUSED_ flashed across the center. He turned to the other, who was staring at him with a waiting expression, and shifted where he sat.

"You can sit with me," Makoto suggested, lifting the cover off of him and waiting for Haru to move closer. The raven let his eyes linger on Makoto for just a second as if contemplating the decision - which made the brunet chuckle because he knew Haru was planning on it in the first place - before crawling forward and sitting himself between his legs, head coming down to lie against his chest.

"Warmer?"

"Mm."

Haru squirmed against Makoto’s body and pressed himself as close as he could. His legs wrapped around Makoto’s and he drew them closer, then his head raised to nuzzle into the brunet’s neck and Makoto let a laugh escape as strands of Haru’s hair tickled his skin.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

Haru pressed the _play_ button again and the game continued - or, rather, his winning streak continued. He was crushing his boyfriend and Makoto kept complaining that Haru chose a game he was already good at. But no matter which game they switched to, Haru inevitably came out on top.

"Haru," Makoto whined after his tenth loss. "Go easy on me."

"If I do, what’s the point?" he asked, furiously slamming his fingers against the controller.

Makoto sighed and tilted his head to look at Haru. His blue eyes were on nothing but the screen, narrowed in laser focus and lips being moistened by an occasional swipe of the tongue. Makoto didn’t understand how he could concentrate this well.

"Makoto, are you even trying?"

"That’s mean, Haru," he grumbled, not able to keep up with what was going on in the video game. The only response he got was a quick huff of amusement and at the sound, Makoto slumped against the side of the bed in defeat.

He was hoping a few more minutes of this would start to bore Haru, and so he waited. He waited for him to set the controller down and turn, to bury himself closer and sit there as they held onto each other. But ten minutes passed and Haru wasn’t ready to stop playing yet, so Makoto straightened himself back up and put some effort into the game.

Nothing much changed.

“ _Haruuuu_ , go easier on me.”

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But it’s not fun if you’re always winning," he mumbled, pressing his face into Haru’s neck. He inhaled lightly and expected Haru to maybe mention how annoying he was being before letting up a little; what he _didn’t_ expect was the slight hitch in Haru’s breath and the complete silence that overtook the room, for only a split second, as his fingers stopped moving against the controller.

"It’s not fun if I go easy on you," grumbled Haru finally.

"But can’t you do it just this once?" he asked, lips moving against the nape of Haru’s neck. This time Haru squirmed against his body.

"No."

Makoto sighed and looked up at Haru. Some of the intensity that had been present in his eyes before was now gone, he noticed, and it didn’t occur to him why that was until he brushed against Haru’s neck again and the boy fumbled with his controller.

_Bingo._

Makoto's eyes lit up and in an instant, he threw the cover off of him and Haru.

Haru paused the game again and looked back with an arched brow. “What are you doing? I’m cold.”

Makoto took that opportunity to quickly start the game again and get a hit on Haru’s player and a small chuckle of victory moved past his lips. Haru narrowed his eyes and went back to focusing on the game, a new fire in his gaze.

Makoto then slid his foot against Haru’s legs and Haru jumped.

"Stop it," he said, annoyance in his tone as Makoto got yet another hit on him.

Makoto tried to fight the smile that was itching to crawl onto his face. So he leaned forward and preseds his lips against Haru’s neck again, laying down two kisses right below his ear. A shiver coursed through Haru and a frustrated _Makoto, stop_ came from his mouth.

"But I don’t want to." He continued pressing lips along Haru’s neck, even took the lobe of Haru’s ear into his mouth a few times, and each time he did Haru faltered and Makoto beamed. He wanted to slide his hands over Haru to really mess him up given that the controller was in his hands, he opted for brushing his arm along Haru’s side.

A groan fell from Haru’s lips and Makoto didn’t mess its undertone. So he did it again and watched as Haru’s body slumped against his, wriggling against it. “Makoto,” Haru tried again, but the urgency that had been present before was gone.

"Hm?" he questioned, running his lips along the entirety of Haru’s shoulder, exposed as his over-sized shirt slipped down.

He shivered again. “You’re cheating.”

"You can still play."

"I can’t when you’re distracting me," he muttered, cheeks reddening.

Makoto made his way over to the corner of Haru’s lips and placed a kiss there but didn’t move back after he did. “I’m sorry.”

"No you’re not."

"Okay, I’m not.”

Haru narrowed his eyes at the laugh that escaped Makoto and shifed his body so that he could elbow him in the chest. 

Makoto groaned with a wince. "Haru..."

He wasn’t hurt at all but the small sound that escaped him had Haru’s eyes immediately softening, turning around to face him completely and place his hands on his chest. “Are you okay?”

"I’m fine," he chuckled, but didn’t miss the uncertainty that flashed in Haru’s eyes.

The raven took his bottom lip into his mouth and looked down. “II’ll go easy on you, if you want. Just for today.”

"E-Eh?" Really?"

He nodded and the look of defeat on the older boy’s face made Makoto chuckle, made him want to hear the same thing come out of Haru, so he extended his arm to brush right below his rib cage, the place he was ticklish most. A strangled sound escaped Haru at the contact and he quickly pushed himself back to get away from Makoto.

But Makoto’s hand was still on Haru so he toppled forward and Haru fell back, his fingers latched onto his shirt.

A sound echoed from the TV as they hit the floor and _Time’s Up_ flashed on both sides of the screen. Haru let out a sigh and met Makoto’s gaze. “This is what happens when you decide to be a sore loser.”

Makoto pouted. “I’m not a sore loser. I just want to win.”

"Mm." The corner of Haru’s lip twitched at the expression on Makoto’s face and he leaned up slowly, taking his face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Makoto tensed in surprise at first but then kissed Haru back with a content sigh.

The raven took his hands off Makoto’s face and slipped them around his neck, pulling him closer as his back once again hit the floor. His legs went to circle Makoto’s waist and he pushed upwards, his tongue darting out of his mouth at the same time, to which the brunet pulled back quickly.

"Haru?"

"You started it," Haru countered, his lips brushing against Makoto’s skin as he pressed them to his jaw.

"But it was just for the game," he reminded him, pressing their foreheads and laying a kiss on his nose in an effort to cease Haru’s attempts. "And my parents are downstairs."

Haru huffed but he couldn’t argue with that, so he pushed Makoto off of him and sat back up. “Next time, we’re going to my house,” he said and leaned back against Makoto again.

"Whatever you want," he heard the brunet say, and felt a chin rest against his hair.

Haru grabbed the two controllers from in front of him and held one out behind him for Makoto to take. When he felt it slip out of his hands he started the game again.

"Haru?"

"Hm?"

"This time, I’m going to kick your butt."

Haru was about to protest when he saw his character take a huge hit. So, with a grunt, he quickly tilted his head up and placed a kiss on Makoto’s chin. Makoto fumbled at the sudden contact.

"H-Haru!"

"We’ll see about that."


End file.
